Evil Becomes her
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Someone had destroy a sacred temple. Now, someone has to pay. They blame it all on Omi and she's banned from the Xiaolin Temple. No longer becoming on the side of good she decides to go Heylin to have her revenge. Chase offers her to be his apprentice after so long. Will he fall for her? Will they find out who blame Omi? Will Omi have her revenge? BackStory: Omi was born a female.


**AN: Hello everyone, somehow this story is posted on archiveofourown please go there and check for my username: Nyx27Seth and click on the story Evil Becomes her. Somehow when I try to upload it on this site it wouldn't go through. If your a Xiaolin Showdown fan, please read it. Also it may contain dark things such as rape and drug abuse and alcohol abuse.**

 **Here's a preview if your interested.**

* * *

Everyone is the Xiaolin Temple surround the young female monk. Eyes of hate lay upon her as she stares at them. Her innocent hazel eyes lay on her Master, who turned away from her. He refused to lay eye contact at once a Xiaolin warrior but nothing more than a traitor to the monks and the Xiaolin way. He looks over the Brazilian male scowling at the young female monk. The leader of the Xiaolin made loud snorts and gestures as he stares at the young monk. The Earth warrior and fire warrior crosses their arms with a sadden expression on their face… it was disappointment on their old friend. The Wooden warrior to young to understand so much had to look away and ignore his old friend. He refuse to be in the room with the traitor so, he left the room. The other Xiaolin monks gather around the young monk with anger and disappointed. "But, I didn't do anything..." She spoke innocent and frighten as she stare at her so called family and friends.

Master Fung spoke softly, "The holy chambers of Xiaolin temple in the blue mountain was open. Everyone knew if you were to enter this chamber without any of the monks permission it can collapse without know the proper instructions." "Not only that the temple was destroy but the secret Xiaolin scroll was stolen and there was a fire on the village below almost killing the population!" He shouted in anger and looks over at Omi, "You've done it!"

"No, I didn't. Why would I steal the secret scrolls?" Omi asked in confusion. She had no business with the scroll. "I'm telling the truth. I could never steal the scroll. I serve only to the Xiaolin way! Someone is framing me-" She was cut off by Raimundo's voice, "SHUT UP! Enough with your lies!" She stood silence.

The other monks nodded. "You are the only one that knew about the temple." Raimundo yells, "Your the one who had always talk about seeing the scroll. Not only that but, I found this at the village..." He took out the Orb of tsunami and one of Omi's sashes.

"You know, the orb of tsunami is for everyone and that sash is not mine!" Omi's eyes widen in shock. "Someone must've taken it!"

"Omi, how could that be possible?" Kimiko asked, "You were gone between the temple was destroy and the village on fire."

"And I went to your room I saw you were missing a sash and I found this." Clay said dryly as he took out the Secret Xiaolin scroll. "Omi, why?"

Omi stares in shock. This can't be happening. "I didn't do it! It's a lie. I was framed!"

"Enough Omi!" Raimundo yells in anger, "Why can't you tell the truth?"

"You don't believe me?" Omi scoff in shock, "Why is it so hard to believe me?"

"You have betray us before..." Kimiko sighs in disappointment.

Clay added, "You also had met Chase a few times."

"You even team up with him." Raimundo hissed.

Omi shouted, "That was long ago. I'm eighteen, now! I haven't seen Chase in over the years. I am a Xiaolin warrior. I dedicated my self to the Xiaolin vows! I am a XIAOLIN!"

"Not anymore." Master Fung began making Omi blink a couple of time. Is she hearing right? She saw her Master said, "When you were drop off in front of the Xiaolin Temple... I question the Gods why they brought a temple an orphan girl. I raised you like my own child. I raised you to be a Xiaolin monk moreover, I raised to be a male so other warriors and monks wouldn't feel any lesser. I raised you to be a man so you can achieve greatness. When the day you notice you were a woman I knew you can reach goal but this! This is unacceptable. You have prove me wrong for I am disappointed that I raised a monster." He turns away from Omi. "You will be leaving the Xiaolin temple. Return you sash and never come back here."

Omi had tears coming down her cheek as she saw Master Fung's mouth move but heard nothing. She was so scared and lost. What can she do if she's kicked out of the Xiaolin temple. Moreover, what shall she do if she's not a Xiaolin anymore? She'll be lost... She'll have nothing. "You can't do this! I work to hard to be a Xiaolin. You raised me to be a Xiaolin. You can't do this!" Omi yells as tears fall from her cheeks.

"Omi, it's been decided." Raimundo had his arms crossed as he talked and he looks away with disgust like if she wasn't human, "We made our vote." Kimiko and Clay nodded.

Omi's eyes widen seeing her friends, "Raise your hand if for Omi to never come back and turn her sash in." Raimundo felt his mouth dry. Everyone raised his or her hands up. Omi bursts in tears.

"I did nothing wrong! Please, don't do this. We're supposed to friends!" Omi yells in anger.

Raimundo made a fist in anger and went up to slap her, "Why did you do it?" He yells in anger. He never felt so much anger at her. He shakes her in anger as he yells at her.

Omi felt the sting from her cheek in shock at Raimundo's strike. He touched her... "I thought you were my friends..."

"You have no friends." He glares at her as he pushed her to the ground. Omi's eyes widen at the outburst as they all glares down at her. She was alone. After, all she did for them. She never felt so hurt and angry. Most of all she never felt betrayed.

"Return the sash." Master Fung seriously spoke. Omi got up with her head lowered. She turns in her sash and preceded the banishment of the Xiaolin. "I hear by Omi to ban from the Xiaolin temple. You are no long a Xiaolin warrior. You are no long the Xiaolin dragon of Water. You are no longer to be a Xiaolin monk. You are no longer welcome here. I here by you banished by any means of Xiaolin. Now, take your belongings and leave immediately." He pointed the doorway.

Omi started walking out of the room as she went to her room. The first thing she packed was her closes which were merely the same Xiaolin robes and two other outfits then it was soap and other materials. She refused to take anything else. All were from her so-called friends- oh wait, she remembers she had no one. She continues to play Raimundo's words over and over again. She walked out seeing Ping Pong holding a flower for her such a small child.

"Sister Omi, what happen?" Ping Pong asked.

"My friend Ping Pong, I'm leaving." Omi smiles.

Ping Pong blinks, "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not. This is my goodbye." Omi hugs Ping Pong. "Now, you be good, okay."

Ping Pong smiles widely, "I believe you." He whispers softly as he gave a small smile giving her the flower he had in his hand.

Omi smiles, having tears coming down her cheek. "Thank you..." She left out of the temple.

The crow stares at the young monk leaving the temple unaware that through his eyes a young Prince of Evil is watching her. He smirks evilly as he watches through his crystal eyeball; he was quite surprised at the outcome. What's more surprised is how many of them kicked the young female monk! Without her they are all weak and useless. This gave such great results. Not to mention the surprised that Omi is actually a woman. He must know how did that happen. Golden Auburn eyes looks at the crystal eyeball, "Yang, continue to keep an eye on her. I must know all her whereabouts." He commands as he got up for his mediation. A small smirk crosses on Chase face knowing that Omi will be under his command. He never thought he would see the day when Omi is no longer a Xiaolin.

* * *

Omi spend weeks living in the forest. It was nice for a bit until she ran out of soap, food, and her clothes were bottom a bit faded. Not only that but she was tired of hoping from place to place just to find a "home" so she can sleep in peace without getting wet from the rain or when their is less noise. Don't get her wrong she adore the outdoors. She loves the forest it's just she needs a stable home in order to live in peace. Not only that but she believes she's getting sick and she's afraid to run into another squirrel. So, she decided to visit Jack. She went to his house and knocks on the door.

"WHO IS IT!" He shouted in anger as he opens the door.

Omi smiles softly, "Hello, Jack."

Jack blinks a couple of times seeing Omi. The young female had gotten thinner and looks weaker. Her clothes were a bit messy and ruined. "Omi...? Is that you?" He asked.

Omi nodded, "Yes, may I come in?"

"Um... yeah. Sure." Jack let's her in. He may be evil but from what he heard from his villains allies Omi was kicked out of the Xiaolin temple. Talk about brutal. She was the only one that held the team together from time to time. She walks feeling warmth.

"Wow, it's so bright her." She sniffs.

Jack rubs his neck, "Yeah, I upgrade my home..."

"Oh." Omi smiles. Jack saw Omi's face looking beet red.

"Omi, are you okay?"

"Huh uh." She slow fainted and Jack catches her. He felt her forehead noticing she had a high fever.

Omi slowly open her eyes in confusion. "Where-where am I?" She notices she was on a soft bed with sheets covering her. She felt cold and felt her body aching.

"You had a high fever." Jack said as he checks her temperature. "100, good. It's coming down. You had a 103. Good thing you came early."

"Thank you, Jack." Omi spoke softly.

Jack smiles seeing Omi sleeping softly. How is she banned from Xiaolin? "Sleep Omi. You need it."

The next day Omi was better. She got up seeing Jack building one his robots. Jack smiles at her, "All better?"

"Yes, thank you." Omi smiles as she went over to see Jack's Shen Gong Wu collection. He only had a few. "Where's Wuya?"

"She left to stay with Chase. She usually comes by every once in awhile when she got some evil scheme to come up with." Jack sighs.

Omi went over to Jack seeing at sad expression on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... never mind." He shook his head.

Omi went over and hug him, "You can tell me anything. We're frenemies!"

Pale lips twisted to a soft smile. Omi blushes it was no ordinary smile she usually sees. It was a smile of friendship and care. Jack truly grew to a fine man but, of course, he still has his cocky rude attitude from time to time towards other people. He barely ever says anything hurt to Omi. "Please, tell me." She spoke softly as she pressed her forehead together with his.

Jack sighs, "I'm thinking about quitting the Heylin side." Omi pulls back a bit seeing Jack continued; "I can't work like this anymore. I'm 21 years old and- and everyone is stronger than me. I built this robot for three days and you guys kick it in one blow and it's ruined. Ugh, I'm such a failure."

"Jack," Omi whispers as she rubs his hair, "Your always my evil genius." She smiles.

The redhead smiles at her feeling the warmth of her hands on his cheek. Omi always had this royalty feel like the way she talks and her soft innocent features makes him feel safe. It's funny how she wasn't her ten year old self. She changed so much. "Omi, what you think I'll do?" He asked.

Omi spoke, "Whatever you want. Do you still wish to rule the world?"

"Yes." Jack said.

"Do you still wish to become evil?" She asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes."

Omi nodded, "You don't need me to answer for that." She smiles knowing Jack always wanted to be evil. If she forces him to be good he would hate it. Jack understands that he can't give up and if he were to everyone would make fun of him. So, he decides to become evil in a different tactics. If fighting isn't his way than he got do something that he's good at. He saw Omi sitting away staring off the distance.

"Omi, you alright?" He asked seeing her plain features.

Her soft lips move, "He's watching us." The redhead follows Omi's stares where it was outside a window where a tree was. Jack looks closely seeing a black crow staring right at them with its dark cold eyes.

"It's just a crow, Omi." Jack said, "Look, you can stay here for as long as you want, alright. I know what happen to you was messed up and-" Omi turn to him, "Do you think I did it?"

"No. Of course, not. Your Omi! You could never do that." Jack said. "Your too good to do that."

"Thank you." Omi holds his hands with a big smile as she cries, "I don't understand why my friends didn't believe me."

"Maybe they weren't your real friends." Jack said with a shrug, "They were probably using you."

"What do you mean?" Omi wipes her tears.

Jack sat down he wasn't sure if he wants to say the truth about Omi's friendship with the others. Well, they're not friends anymore so here it goes. "If they were really your friends they would've fought back for you. From what heard, the monks found pieces of evidence but knowing how you are you could never do that to the Xiaolin temple. You were never like that so maybe they use the evidence to kick you out so you wouldn't get in the way."

"What?"

"They were using you for a good amount of time. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, the others are assholes! Tell me this, did they ever cared about knowing where you can from?"

"Well, when we were little we did once but, after that they stopped helping me find my identity until Chase say he was part of my family."

"Don't you think Kimiko with her crazy computer skills she would've found something about your family. Not to mention Clay and Raimundo could've help you search. Did they ever care that you were alone?"

"I don't know." Omi remember how they were nice to her but at times they were jerks. "Even if they were using me why would they do that?"

"Well, maybe they realized that you're too good unlike them. Maybe they realized that you would protest to what they want." Jack helps his hands up, "All I'm saying is that they are selfish and care about themselves. If they really cared they would've protect you if not threaten to give up their sash for you."

"Your right." Omi had tears built up, "How can I be so blind?"

"Omi, it's not your fault. You just trust them. You're too nice and caring and that's good." Jack smiles.

Omi sighs, "I thought they really cared."

"I know." He hugs her, "Do you think you were frame by them?"

Omi shook her head, "No, they were all at the temple at the time it happens. Someone evil must've done it to frame me and I think I know who it is?" She looks over at the crow.

Through the eyes of the crow, Chase watches her. He smirks evilly as he saw Omi staring at her. "Mph, looks like I must visit her soon." Chase petted on his servant tiger. "Isn't that right, Lola." The female tiger nodded. The halls echo's the sound of small footsteps that the Overlord heard. He looks up knowing what will happen.

The large doors open showing a tall thin female wearing a black dress, "Back for more?" He asked with a smirk on his face. The female woman in the shadow stood taking off her dress to reveal her naked pale body. The Overlord waves his hand on the eyeball to disappear. His servants walked away knowing he wouldn't want to be interrupted.

Omi had stay with Jack for a couple of days she knew he couldn't take care of her for so long. Not to mention Chaseis watching her every move so, she believes it's time to see him. She went over the crow and spoke, "Tell Chase that I want to talk to him where we first met in person out on the fields." She petted the bird and feed it grapes, "Go." She let him flies off.

Jack watches Omi packed her stuff, "Are you sure it will be okay for you to leave?"

"Yes, I can do it. Besides, I have some unfinished business to attend..." She said with a smile, "I'm meeting an old friend."

"OKay. Please, be careful." Jack whispers as he hugs her. Omi took the hug as she whispers, "You'll do fine. Don't be scared. I'm here for you."

"I got this for you." Jack holds out the Golden Tiger Claws. "I got stole it while the monks were busy."

Omi took it, "Thank you. Bye, Jack." She kissed him on the cheek and grabs her bag. "Golden Tiger Claws!" The claws ripped through making a portal and the female jumps in.

* * *

Omi arrives at the field feeling the nice breeze. She stares at none other than Chase Young. He smirks at her with his arms crossed. "Hello, young monk."

"Chase Young." Omi said in a serious voice.

"My feathered servant said you wanted to see me." Chase asked as his crow flew on his arm. He gently petted him on the crow's neck. Golden Auburn eyes looks over at Omi seeing how much she changed. It's true he hasn't seen her for over the years. Last time, he saw her… she was still a he. Not to mention she was a mere child but now, he sees the feminine features. She grew to a fine woman. She could still play a part of a male but the only thing he knows that stood out from man is her scent. He smells her female scent that's how he can tell. It's a shame he didn't keep a full attention on her over the years. He probably would tell. As a child it could be almost impossible to not know. Boy or girl, their scents are one. Since, Omi hang mostly around men her soft scent were taken away by men. This is truly interesting to see a full-grown woman that he admires for so long.

Omi said in a serious voice, "Were you the one that destroy the temple?"

Chase stopped petting his crow for a moment and spoke, "Sadly, no. I have no intentions of looking for the Secret scroll."

"I see." Omi said, "Or maybe you're lying."

"How could I lie to you? After all we are family." Chase spoke with a bit mockingly in his words.

Omi bites her lips, "We're not family. It's not possible. I checked. You and your brother were the last relative. You two had no children left." She looks down in anger, "I have no one."

"My dear, Omi." He went over to lift her chin, "Family doesn't have to mean relatives. It could part take on any form like," He rubs her soft lips so alluring, so innocent, "a consort..." He darkly spoke.

"Like an apprentice?" Omi asked seeing Chase staring at her with such admiration. Her hazel eyes stares at those mysterious auburn dragon eyes. She never knew how handsome the Overlord is, his long revenette tinted green/black hair shine like soft silk, his dark evil aura making him viler yet, peaceful. She saw that his green tinted pale skin tone and sharp teeth made him much more unique. If she were to accept his request, maybe she'll find herself and maybe a lover. If that was possible… She knew she had needed to have some thinking to do if she wants to be with him. He is 1508 years old practically he could be her very great grandfather and her being eighteen years old- it might not look right.

Chase spoke, "Of the sort." He shouldn't force the idea of intimate relationship on her.

"I'm not sure..." Omi said, "I don't think I could trust you."

"Very well. I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll be back a week from now." Chase disappears in a flash along with his crow.

Omi sighs in relief. Good thing, she didn't have to fight. She sits on the ground thinking long and hard about her choice. She could be at Chase side but what if he betrays her like before. She could never forget when he made her go to the yin yang world with the yin yoyo. She trusted him and he had betrayed her. If she closes to be at Chase side she had to accept the Heylin way. Why is she so frighten by that? She's no longer a Xiaolin. She could do anything she wants. Her Xiaolin vows are unbounded; she can eat meat or sleep with anyone. She has the freedom to express herself in a way that is vile. If that was the right word for her to use. All she knows if she enters the Heylin way she could do anything she wants. She could- she could get revenge on her friends.

Sweet revenge cast upon Raimundo, Kimiko, Master Fung, Dojo, Clay and the other monks. Of course, not Ping Pong. How dare they made her feel like she doesn't belong! How dare she was cast out? How dare her so called friends were using her! How dare Raimundo slap her? They give glares of hatred and anger. They shouldn't be the one giving those glares it should be her! Omi never felt so enrage she wants her revenge. She had done so much for them. She practically save them when they done things that weren't the Xiaolin way.

The young monk sighs as she mediate for a while. She new her final decisions and there was no going back. From this day and forth she will learn the way of the Heylin. She decides on her wait for Chase she will prove her loyalty to him. She will mediate and train for the week. Of course, as a Xiaolin warrior everyone must learn the Heylin way to know how to stop the power. Though, Omi had looked more into it when she at the temple. She knew the monks had almost none information about Heylin only a few and those she read.

After a week, Chase appears in front of her in the fields. "So, have we decided? Do you wish to take part as my apprentice?" He asked.

"Yes." Omi answered.

"Will you serve your loyalty to me?" Chase asked.

Omi looks up at him dead in the eye, "Will you do the same? No betrayals!"

"Such high demands. Do you mind telling me why?" Chase asked.

"If I'm going to become Heylin I better have a master that wouldn't use me. Also, I wish to have revenge on the Xiaolin warriors."

Chase's eyes widen at this. In all his years he never thought he would hear those words from the young female monk. "Why that might be?"

"Because they betray me and I want vengeance." She growls angrily.

"Hmph." Chase smirks, "Very well, we will both swear loyalty to each other." The only reason he agrees to this because he wants to see if Omi can actually take her revenge. She always grew to the custom of being good but never committed to evil things even when she turned evil when she was a child she still had good in her. "But, I warned you to never double cross me." His eyes glow bright red. Omi nodded.

"I will promise." Omi said.

Chase smirks as he opens a portal to his palace, "Very well. Come, we have a lot of things to cover." Omi follow him through the green portal.

When Omi stepped out of the portal she looks at the palace. It's been awhile she came back here. She was still astonished by the beauty of palace. Everything was still at it's finest. She saw all of his servants walking about. She notices the palace is three times as clean as before was he busy trying to impress her? "I'll be showing to your room." He said.

"Room? I'm getting a room?" Omi asked as she tries to keep up at Chase's speeding.

Chase spoke as he walked through the halls. "Yes, we can't have you sleeping on the floor even though, it's clean."

Omi blushes a bit. Who would've known Chase would give her a room? "We will eat our dinner." Chase said as he shows the dining room. Omi gasps at the long cherry wooden table. It was crafted to the smallest detailed. She gasps at the table filled with food. The Overlord smirks seeing his plan is working.

"Come, we have to get you to your room and get ready. I bought you some clothes." Chase said as he began walking through the grand halls. Omi was amazing how the halls had marble columns, fine paintings, long rugs in different patterns and texture. She looks up at the ceiling seeing glass stain windows. At awe by these she bump at Chase as he stopped. "Ohphh," She took a step back seeing Chase looking over his shoulder with those piercing Auburn dragon eyes and she recalled he saw him smiling.

Omi looks over seeing large cherry wooden doors with two golden door handles. "Here, is your room?" Chase said as he grabs the handles and swung the door open. Omi went inside to her surprised she had a large king sized canopy bed with white, blue, and black silk sheets. The walls painted in a light blue and the black marble floor was glossing. She had no words to describes this word. All she could thought of was a midwinter night ocean. It felt to she had walked in to a ocean feel. Chase went over to the closet, "We have you clothes here." He took out three sets, "I have here your training uniform and robes, your daily outfits, and your night gowns."

Omi stares at her training uniform it were Heylin style. It wasn't like the Xiaolin uniform and robes. This clothing have black and green all around it. The purple Heylin symbol on the middle. She saw that the clothing looked like it had been drenched in dark magick must be a way to be protected. "You bought all this for me?" She asked.

Chase spoke, "I simply do not want my apprentice to be wearing old dirty Xiaolin clothes."

Omi nodded, "Thank you." She smiles holding the Heylin robes in her hand she could smell the magick, "It smells like shadow dragon skin..."

" _Marvelous.._ " He thought as he stares at the ex-monk. "Why yes? I use the skin on the robe to give it a certain powers such as my own armor." Chase saw his servants approaching him, "Seems dinner time will be ready. Get ready, young one. I'll be waiting at the dining room at five'o clock. The bathroom is on your left." He walked out closing the doors. The female was by herself and she hug the robe in her arms. She sniffs it smelling Chase's scent.

"I should get ready." She said seeing her bag is no longer a use to her. She dug in seeing some of her Xiaolin clothes. She noted to burn those later as she went through she found some of the gifts Jack gave her and Ping Pong flower. Her own personal clothes that Kimiko give. It didn't matter if Kimiko give it to her... it was free and she loves them. Once she got everything ready in her room it was time for a shower.

There was a black towel with a O signature on the side. Looks like Chase did took time into making this room. "Maybe it was when he gave me a week to decide." Omi thought as she went to the bathroom and turn on the shower head. It felt amazing feeling the warmth water on her naked body. After, her shower she went over her closet to see the clothes Chase bought her. He had no shame into buying her clothes, he even bought her bras and panties of all sorts. Her lips twisted into a smile as she found on dress she likes.

* * *

An: Hope you enjoy

Here's the link (remove the spaces and add a period between own and org): archive of our own org / works/5276519/chapters/12176780


End file.
